


Beauty

by captain_sassy_socks



Series: April Drabble Challenge [30]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: Jack marvels at the stunning beauty in front of him.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: April Drabble Challenge [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685236
Comments: 20
Kudos: 25





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acrazyobsession](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrazyobsession/gifts).



There she is; sleek, elegant and full of energy.

Her striking beauty takes his breath away as the smooth contours gleam against the backdrop of bright sunlight. Power that has no rival vibrates underneath her skin. Infinite knowledge stores inside her, gained through years of meticulous research and exploration. She represents everything they have accomplished, everything they wish to achieve.

She’s indeed a timeless masterpiece.

With tears in his eyes, he lifts his hand and yearns to run his fingers along her curves for one last time.

There she is; the _Samantha Carter_.

Pride of the entire fleet.

Earth’s finest.

**Author's Note:**

> All good things come to an end.
> 
> The journey was fun and challenging, had its ups and downs, and a few days with zero inspiration. In the end, it worked out, and I reached my goal to post a drabble each day during the month of April.
> 
> Thank you my beloved readers for sticking with me and supporting my experiment.


End file.
